This invention relates generally to mechanical devices for controlling the speed of prime movers and more particularly to an integral mechanical governor which is adapted for application to a variety of primer movers operating at different speeds and service conditions.
The use of a mechanical governor to control the speed of prime movers such as steam turbines is well known in the prior art. However, these prior art mechanical governors generally have been constructed as an element or part of the prime mover and in most instances are operatively associated and driven by the drive shaft for the prime mover.
Additionally, the mechanical governor when so constructed is normally dependent for lubrication on the lubrication system for the prime mover.
The present invention seeks to provide an integral mechanical governor which is built and assembled as a separate structure or assembly with means thereon to affix it at a suitable location on the prime mover so it can be coupled to the drive shaft of the prime mover. The integral mechanical governor in accordance with the present invention will include a self contained lubrication system preferably independent from that of the prime mover when the mechanical governor is in assembled position for operation.
The device in accordance with the present invention is desirable because it can be built and assembled in large quantities to effect cost savings and merely by changing the weight members on the governor assembly the integral mechanical governor can be applied to turbines, other prime movers, and other rotary devices operating at different speeds and under a variety of service conditions.